Predators: Camping or Being Hunted
by Jadriel92
Summary: Being the youngest to not go hunting and the only other boy he is just not cut out for it. His dad was disappointed too about him not being able to hunt; probably because his first crush was an older boy teen. could love win in the end or will it be destroyed? M/M/M Romance and family in the air. *I suck at summaries* :) Review please and thank you.


Predators: Camping or Being Hunted

5.28.2014

Being the youngest to not go hunting and being only 13 and the other boy he is just not cut out for it. His dad was disappointed in him too about him not being able to

hunt; probably because his first crush was an older boy teen. His name is Dawn Eclipse Silver-Wolfe; he stands at 5'6" with black hair mid shoulder length, caramel skin with

beautiful dark green eyes, he is 13½ years old and is the youngest of 4 brothers, and 3 sisters. Each of them liked to hunt but he did not, he was more interested in drawing,

singing, dancing, being stealthy enough to hunt for food on his own, but he would never hunt with his family for fear they would use him for their own gain. Dawn had been

sneaking around for his time and then suddenly he saw his brothers, sisters and father; they had killed Jake his crush and then threw his body into the bonfire. He recorded

everything and took it to the police they came and arrested his father, brothers, and sisters; they're thrown in the jail for three years while he remained anonymous to

them. He had found some adamantine while hiking up in the woods near his old home; he is 16 living on his own and he made his own weapons: knives with sharp

adamantine, and arrows along with his long bow. He has over 400 arrows hidden in the quiver as he was climbing up the mountain he felt his kits acting up, so he stops at a

ledge and feeds them, both are boys, both are little snowy tiger cubs he found without their mother in the snowy forest. As he finished feeding them he saw his other child

circling down below, it came from space his Xenomorph king who stands at the same height of the mountain he was feeding his brothers on, he called, "Zen, are you

alright?" Zen gets up standing and nuzzled his father, knowing pure well that his distress is making his father worry, he tells him, '_No I'm not I sense danger coming for us_

_ father, I fear for yours and the kits safety, also to our other fathers safety, he has yet to come back from his hunting trip.'_ "Royce is not your other Father, Zen he wanted to

kill you and take your head as a trophy when you were little; along with he wanted to use me for sex to kill all three of my babies." '_I understand, so if I seen him does he_

_ die? Please, please momma.' _"No hatchling we can wait for him to die or leave us alone. And besides if we get taken you can always find me and your brothers" Dawn

said as his eldest son nods and purrs to him and his little brothers, which as he had put them into the pouch for protection from the suns' heat and from any damages there

was a light above them bright, his son taken first, but then he was gently knocked unconscious like they were mindful of his kits he had. He woke up in free fall and he

opened his Parachute before the ground killed him; he removed the chute and found his kits still asleep they were breathing and cool from the heat of the jungle they were in

and he went to find Zen. He found several other people, even Royce who stared at him confused saying, "Dawn, what the hell are; you doing here?" "They miss took me for

a warrior, along with my son Zen. In which you do your thing and I'll do mine." Dawn answered as he went off in the direction towards the camp of the hunters where he

might find his Xenomorph and more. Dawn left them to themselves as he went off into the jungle in the direction of the Camp he had seen while falling, he just didn't count

on them all following him. He found the camp of the hunters, covering his nose he found equipment from the being hanging off of the pillar, he walks up to him and begins

purring.

***Hunter on the Pillar***

I heard purring, looking up I found beautiful dark green eyes of a human male, and he sniffed the air finding he had little ones in the pouch. I purr to him making him

see how he was chained up and who was after his human kind. So I watch how he unchains me and as I get up and put on my Armor the others aren't so sure of me, so I

stick with the young one and his children, then I heard something and the young one said, "Zen" smiling as a large King Kaine Amedha came out itching his crown as he

hissed happily finding his human. I am Zaban Silver blood; Arbitrator of the Silver and Wolfe Clans. I have never seen a King Xenomorph in all my years and this human

interests me, he could probably help raise the Pup I found. I walk to him and sign, 'I need help please the pup I hid is in danger.' I sighed as he nods in agreement and we

left to find the pup; I had to hide from the Bad bloods. Then we left from the camp, the others had ran in the opposite direction towards the water, while Zen had picked

them up and they fled by running towards the location of the pup. *End of it*

Dawn got off with Zaban as they went to find the pup Zen fell asleep but he listens to his surroundings for the hunters while Dawn found the pup he was starving so he

picks him up and takes the milk bottle from Zaban in which he feeds the pup, while Zaban has been trying to get in contact with the Clan ship to tell them he found a pup

alive and some humans too although one human is in possession of a King Kainde Amedha and two small white tiger kits. The Elder Krusaad responds along with Wraath who

is the father of Zaban, the issued a search party for them and a rescue party too, they knew better than to allow the bad bloods to get away with trying to hurt or kill the

pup. Pups are sacred to them, and they are treasured by any female or human female; they were curious as they saw the recording of the King hard meat killing off two bad

bloods to protect the human male with the pup in his arms. They were also curious as to why the humans fight with the Arbitrator instead of killing him, Krusaad was curious

at how the humans would fight with his nephew and help protect the younger one and pup. Dawn was protecting the pup making sure he was safe and he heard purring and

clicking coming from behind him, turning and avoiding claws he runs off protective of the pup he runs to the Pyramid.

*Unknown Yautja*

Watching this beauty of a human running inside of my home made me think of reuniting with the world. I hid here to get away from the war, but it seems to have

followed me when I didn't need it. I am Cetanu the God of Death, while my Sister Paya is the Goddess of Life and rebirth. I have found the human I would want as a mate

but I would also need a Yautja male as well to counter balance my lust, and desires for sexual contact and intercourse. The Yautja male I had seen with them was perfect for

such things; the human male would make a wonderful mate, and mother since he has his own pups to love and now a baby Yautja too. Though I am a hybrid of

Xenomorph and Yautja; all races still fear me because I am powerful and I have lived for more than twenty-five thousand years. I am the eldest of all my children and races,

no matter how many people see me I am just a monster to them, so I will allow the young beauty to decide my fate.

***end POV***

Dawn heard clicking and sad purring from his right, he sees a very tall and large male in the shadows, but he comes out cautiously, and carefully as if to not spook him.

Dawn clutched the baby to him, but looks at the male not surprised but more curiously and holds out his hand not holding the babe, to the male who grabs it gently and

comes out of the shadows. Dawn was in shock that the male was a hybrid breed of both Xenomorph and Yautja, making him dangerous and above all deadlier than the bad

bloods *(the Bad bloods are the larger Yautja who have either killed the chiefs or women and have been banished by their own kin)*. Though Dawn notices that the height of

this hybrid was 9 feet tall and 8 inches high, meaning he was well over the triple digits judging by greying of his hide and scales. Dawn knew that if he left here without the

bigger male that he would forever regret it. He made up his mind, he would bring with him the Hybrid he now dubbed Cetanu; he was very happy with that but also very

fearful since he didn't know how the others would react but now was not the time to contemplate it. Of course as they ran out of the Pyramid Zaban wasn't overly fond of the

Hybrid and showed his emotions through his Body language, but he would make nice for his soon to be mate Dawn. Cetanu had of course knew the risk the younger mate

had taken and would try to play nice with the other who seemed to hate him, now if only he could get on the other Yautja's good side and figure out how to make them

realize that they would be a triad soon in the future with the pup.

-Ignore this please-  
>*<strong>I have yet to see this in perspective of others but I found this to be awesome, I know my grammar and other things need working on but please Review and give me a lot of feed back on this new story. I almost renamed it when the original name for my other story got mixed up with it. <strong>

_**-**could have warned us J92 that Dawn would have a triad-_

**_*_I am sorry who's the author here, Wraath? oh wait I am so why don't you go hunt on a chiva***

Wraath stares at the Author before going over to his Ki-Tci-Pa, grabbing and aiming it for the Author.

***everyone please review so that the author can come out alive from her Chiva. Thank you reading this (1,451) power essay. She still has writer's block on her other Story. **

**Thanks again may your stories and wisdom live on forever. CH2 will be up when she doesn't have school**

**:)**


End file.
